sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
+HIGH TIDES+
By Kawaii-Nurse. The story is told in Felicity the cat's perspective and in Tove's perspective. 'Chapter One: Felicity' There are some things you only tell your parents. There are some things you only tell your friends, etc. I sighed walking home at 12:00 PM wondering who to tell how my crazy night went at the Grand Nugget. Definitely not my parents. I don't have any friends currently....Anyways, usually a 16 year old doesn't go out that late. But give me a break. I used to not go out at all. Like ever. I live in a giant ranch with two other people: my mom and my dad. They're the type of over-protective parents who will not leave you to go outside. I am a good liar (I don't know how) so I am seen as a good child who stays inside and does her work. I really don't speak to them, though. My mother is the one who tends to the crops and my father goes out to town and sells the crops. I go to my room and "learn" from books my father gives me. A new set every year. When I go to college (if I do) I hope to be as far away from them as possible. I'll buy a little house and a red coffee mug. I love red coffee mugs. My grandmother had one back when she used to live with us. I remember when she died in her grave that little red mug was at her side. If she was still alive, she probably would have been the only person in the house I actually liked. Now, back to me getting home. I scrambled through the watermelon patch, looking all around to see if dad was out. I looked up to the window of my castle and the way the vines blanketed the wall going up to my bedroom window. I climbed up slowly, my light weight not pulling the thick vines too much and adrenaline filled and overflowed my bloodstream. Once I opened my window and got into my bed, I was right one time as my mother stepped in to see me, exhausted under the covers. She stood there for a minute or two before shutting the hall light off and going downstairs. I sighed in relief, getting out of bed and turning my desk lamp on. Taking my heavy backpack off of my back, I sat cross-legged on the floor, dumping the insides of my backpack on the floor noisily. No one had worse hearing than my parents, so I didn't worry too much about those two. I got *one grappling hook *two mini peach pies *some rope *5 pens & 2 pencils *a bag of popcorn *paper *two jars of pickles (I love them, so so much.) *2 scissors and 8 knives All with my allowance money from drunk gypsies at the fair. They don't read numbers on money well, especially when they're not sober. I want to go tomorrow, but I'm afraid they might be there. I need a new cover-up. I dressed goth last time, so I should probably do- Wait. The paper. There's a party at a club tomorrow! I can't wait. I need to sign up, though. The last time I joined a club things went very bad after being the scapegoat in last summer's theft scandal. Ten thousand was lost to the thief. Most said I had helped just because of the one time I had accidentally taken five. Well, maybe people have forgotten about it. I haven't taken a liking to dancing after that, as it made me sick I was betrayed so fast... The people at that club weren't my friends. Maybe I shouldn't.... No. I'm going to join. It's been long and the head of staff even said she didn't take anything personally. I'll join and see what happens; maybe things have gotten better. That night I slept, nightmares and loud creeks in the floors trapping me in my room and I couldn't awake from sleep. I felt as if I was drowning, and once I opened my eyes the early morning sunlight shone in my eyes. I rolled over, pulling covers up. I was going to sign up today. I pulled on some clothes and headed out from my window. The club wasn't too far away. I was frightened upon the entrance. I couldn't go in. There was a club next door to that one. They were related, so one membership could get you into both clubs. I headed into the second one. Inside, goths and rebels drank and talked silently, and the place was quite empty (except for them) and dark. I came in, head down, hoping no one could remember me. I walked up and signed in, knowing it would do me good to interact with others. I walked in a took a seat in the back, silently drinking a soda. A new billboard on the best dancers was on, and a group of people were talking about getting on the billboard, while some were already on. I walked up, shielding my face since people I knew were there. "Great dancers,"I said silently,"I hope to see more of you on here." A girl with blue streaks in her black hair looked at me. A brown numbat, Tove, looked at me too. "Felicity, is that you?" he said, with happiness or dissapointment I don't know... "Heh,"I blushed bright red looking at him,"Yep...It's lil' ol' me..." "I knew it was you,"the girl with the blue streaks, Alana, said."I know faces too well. Especially one like yours." One like yours? What's that supposed to mean? I thought. "Yea, it's great to see you guys.."I said in a cheery voice, though it was airy and frightened. And frightened I was. "Hey, you're the great dancer known as Felicity?"I heard one of them say, and I turned to a white-haired mink, Jack. "I wouldn't say great, but I am Felicity and I do dance..."I blushed. I couldn't stop looking at Tove. Things went quitet, and I left the bar quickly. What in the heck did I just do?! Tove! Tove, Tove, Tove! I missed him to much. Alana, too. I missed everyone more than I had ever imagined. I breathed in,looking up to the sky. They didn't kill me, so things must be alright. I walked to the first bar. It was completely empty except for the bar tenders. ....Where was everybody? Glasses were untouched. The music was off. The dance floor was empty. I walked around to the places I used to hang around, and the memories came back to me..... "It was Felicity and her stupid robot. I know she's controlling that thing." "Yea, me too. What do we do about it, though?" "Kick her out until we can re-organize. Look at this place, it's completely trashed." "Why would she do this? Doesn't Felicity already have money?" "I think Felicity has some kind of mental problem. She knows we live off of that money, and to take it would drive us all out." "Now look, maybe she was just looking for attention! The money is back anyways..." I wasn't the scapegoat, to tell you the truth.....I did tell my robot to take the money. I just wanted attention, to see what they would do. I knew it would totally scare them. I was always pushed out from dance practice. I tried really hard to get into the group, spending hours on end to get moves right, but they were never impressed. I just got so upset one day, and they didn't deserve it at all. I put the money back when I realized what I had done. My stomach kept flipping over. I felt like I was going to vomit. I quickly headed out of the bar, falling to my knees. I washaving a panic attack. My heart thumped in my chest and my arms felt like noodles. Then I remembered again.... "Felicity, I'm not angry at you. I'm not that kind of person. Maybe you can teach my that signature move of yours?" That talk with the manager was short, but I was really lucky she was cool. The manager was super cool. I got up, stumbling back to my house and studying. ONE YEAR LATER It's winter now. Tove has been coming around the new house I got, pretty far from the bar. I think we've been getting closer, but not close enough! I've decided I am in love with Tove and I want him next to me til the end of time itself. I don't think there are any words to describe the way I feel, maybe amazing, wonderful, happy, so so so happy, totes fabulous, just yes. I love being in love. It's the most wonderful feeling any person can feel. Sometimes, you're in the car and you hear a song that just reminds you of that person. To be honest, every song reminds me of him. He's crazy, funny, and special. So so special. Lately we've been talking. A lot. Not for hours on end, but little pockets of wonderful-ness. He's so awkward and mean....But I lke that. I take him the way he is. It's hard to point out one thing I like about him because there are way to many things I just adore about him. I talk about him with my best friend, Angel. Angel is super cool. We both have the same interests and she super crazy and just amazing. I'm currently the most happy person who has ever lived. I can't wait to meet Tove at the coffee shop so we can talk more. I love taking with Tove. About a month ago, one of my friends invited me into Tove's group, where I was part of the group of people I have always wanted to befriend. It felt so strange. I didn't stay for long, but I was so happy I had actually been there. Now it was going to be just me and Tove. Me and Tove. Gosh, does that sound weird! What if we end up getting married? I'm going to be Mrs. Whatever Tove's Last Name Is!!!! I squeal deep inside, even though we're not even together. Yet. Okay maybe not. Tha's actually really creepy....Oh well, love does that. I walked to the bar, and Tove wated there. I could tell he was nervous. Oh my gosh, he's going to ask me out I thought, coming to the table quickly. "Tove!"I said softly, coming to the table and sitting down elegantly. "It's so wonderful to see you~!" "Yea,"Tove said, swallowing,"Listen, I need to talk. I need some advice, kitten." "What's up?" I said a little dissapointed. "Well, there's this football game going on and I'm playing. I'm really nervous. I mean, I wanna go, but I'm just nervous."he said, putting his feet up and his hands behind his head as he relaxed, not even looking at me. God, he invited me just to talk about his stupid football game? He didn't even ask me out? Totally weak, I thought, but still smiled and acted like I cared. "You don't need to be scared, Tove! You're the best football player on the team and I know you'll win." "I know, I just don't want to mess up,"He thought for a bit,"...in front of this girl I really like." he finally met eyes with me, and I shattered deep inside. "Girl?"I said faintly. "Yea,"he said and turned away from me again,"her name's Dolly. And boy, is she a doll. Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a body like a supermodel. Any man would totally kill for her." Why the hell are you telling me this, '''I'M' supposed to be the totally hot supermodel in your life, you stupid PRICK!!!! I thought, but smiled carefully. "She sounds wonderful." "She is,"Tove said, nodding his head with a smile,"Can you help me win her over?" ''Win her over? Excuse me, what ddi you just say? First of all, women aren't won over, you stupid, er....I growled and boiled inside, totally furious. "Of course~! That's what friends are for!" What. Did. I. Just. Say. "Great..."Tove said happily,"how do I do it?" I wanted to tell him that you have to get her attention by annoying the hell out of her and spilling chili on her face ever time you see her. But I wanted Tove to be happy. His happiness is all I care about. If you truly love someone, you let them be happy. I saw that in a movie once. "Well, you have to speak to her and get to know her....Just find out what she likes and if you two have a lot in common you're meant to be together....Avoid big groups and just have fun...."I said sadly. "What's wrong?"Tove said, and his whole attitude changed. "Erm...Nothing."I quickly said. Right now was not the time to tell him I loved him. No, no, no, no, no, no. "Alright."Tove said. I really couldn't blame him, he didn't seem like one who had an older sister to guide him. I've always wanted a little brother for me to lead and be my little pet... Little brothers are so cute. Anyways, I told him he was going to be fine and left. When I got home, I cried my eyeballs out. I was never going to be with Tove.... FIVE DAYS LATER Uhg. I couldn't remember how long I had been asleep. My mind wasn't too awake yet when I got, getting used to waling again. After the football game, I had fallen asleep. My stomach growled, but I felt like I had a big bowl of something gross and I wanted to throw it up. I walked up to the mirrior. Tove. No, no...It came back to me so suddenly, and I felt like as if someone had punched me in the stomach really hard. I hoped she wasn't real and Tove was trying to get me jealous. I would have not been upset with him one bit; I would have been so happy, actually. The thought of him with another girl soon became a reality. She wasn't as pretty as he had described her, nor did she have any noticable qualities or talents, judging by her attitude and the way she chewed bubble gum while holding her phone, squeezing her giant lips together. I had no idea who she was, but I hated her so, so, so much. In that time, I actually didn't know how to feel. I had never been heartbroken in my whole life. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know who to tell. I didn't have anyone to tell, and Angel was never really there. I fell to my knees, pushing back the pink waves my hair made, and I felt like a Felicity Ocean. A Felicity Ocean that had clouds over it constantly, with the moods ever changing. The waves got you do dizzy and sick and people would probably come out never the same again, or not out at all. In the Felicity ocean, everything was sad and gloomy and no fish were to ever be seen. As the waves crashed up against eachother and the screeches of the wind grew louder, the Felicity Ocean cried and cried until she finally fell into the ocean floor, and the sun evaporated her, a temporary bandage for the world inside her. He I got up. kissed I fell down. her I got back up and retrieved my robe. No more. I can't. I need to stake a sleeping pill. I don't want to go out today. In fact, I don't ever want to go out for the rest of my life. 'Chapter Two: Tove' It was about 10:00 AM, give or take. Dolly was next to me, sound asleep. Her soft, blonde hair tips tickled my nose, and I grabbed her hips to oull her closer to me, sinking my face in her neck, smelling the light scent of her rose perfume. She wiggled in my arms, giggling that cute little laugh of hers. Everything about her was cute, but I just loved her laugh. "Good morning, vampire man,"she said in her high-pitched voice."I see you're about to dine on my blood." I smiled, biting my lip and moving up so I can look at her. She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose, looking at me excitedly like I had a present for her. I smiled because she smiled, and that always makes me smile. "I'd eat you,"I said, getting up, and she pulled me down by my t-shirt as she whispered "stay" silently,"but you're not food." "What do you eat, vampie man?"Dolly said as she rolled over and looked at me upside down. "I eat babies."I said, and headed out to the hallway. She quickly followed after me, and we walked to the kitchen in sock feet, careful not to make noise so my parents don't come down and make a scandal. We both put on big coats from the closet and headed outside into the winter air. We both shivered and huddled next to each other, making our way to my dad's red truck, or "the man truck", as he said, because mom was always too afraid to drive it (mostly due to her being petite..), and her excuse was that it was "too manly and unsuitable for a lady". I rolled my eyes when she said that, because when I had first met Dolly she was zooming down the freeway in an even bigger truck with total control to get her mother to the hospital. Because Dolly was like that. She was a really strong woman, but a really strong woman who smoothed out her pretty dress and twirled her finger in her hair when she was done. Perfectly in the middle. Perfectly normal and perfectly abnormal in the best of ways. In the truck, we drove down to the diner. It was nice, bright, and sunny, but still reall cold. Dolly's light cheeks turned pink and she turned up the heat full blast in the car. I sweat in my coat, turning it off when it was too much to bare. She frowned at me, and then smiled to come and sit on my lap. Very uncomfortable, but it was keeping her warm. I will never understand why she is always so cold and I the complete opposite. Once we got to the diner, all was quiet as we walked in and took a seat where we usually sit, except it would be after school and nearly 1:00 AM. We both just finished college and knew what we wanted to do, we just didn't want to do it yet. I can't really explain it. I want to take one of those vacations where you relax until you get so bored you desperately want to go back to work. With Dolly around, I doubt that day will come soon, maybe even never. Dolly can't sit still: just like me. When she sat down quickly, all I felt was the hugest knot in my stomach, as if someone had hit me. Dolly saw the face I gave, and looked sad. "Tove, what's wrong?"She said, and when I didn't ask her she said it again."Tove, what's wrong?" All of a sudden, I felt a surge of pain as my head began to throb. I made a silent "ow" noise, and then I felt....sad. I juest felt sad. The world I was in began to erase around me, and all there was left was white sadness. Something in my chest dragged me down like a sinking rock in a deep, pink and red ocean. Then I saw Feliciy. She was crying. On the floor, she lay there, scrawled half under blankets and the insides of a pill bottle lay scattered around her. She looked to hurt. I had to help her. All of a sudden, I was in her room. I couldn't move. She looked right through me, as if I was a ghost. I had the deepest urge to get her off the ground and throw her into her bed so I could hold her and she could tell me what was wrong so I could help her and just be there for her, hold her while she cried and told me who did this to her- "TOVE!" I was back in the diner, except I was on the floor. Dolly, some people who were around us, and the owners of the diner were all around me. I quickly backed away, looking around. Felicity, Felicity, Felicity. Where was she? I saw her eyes. Dolly shook me, hard. "Tove, what the hell is wrong with you?!"Dolly said, looking worried and angry at the same time. "Felicity,"I blurted out,"I need to help her." "What?"Dolly looked hurt. "You mean that little girl you hang out with?" No, shit! Dolly was what I wanted. I wanted Dolly, she was my girl. She's beautiful, I always think about her, she's the one. Felicity is just a little girl I hang out with. I kinda led her on, but that was before.... "Yea,"I said,"that kid...I just....whew, I had some panic attack..."I said, getting up. The people around me spoke amongst each other before leaving us. Dolly and I ordered. "What's wrong?"she asked me, quickly. "Before the football game, I knew she was upset with me, because I told her about you,"I said,"Felicity is a gilr who is.....erm....very determined....I knew how much it would hurt her, and I kinda led her on....A lot. But please, Dolly, that was before us. Do you actually think I would go for a girl who's younger than me?" "No, and that's why I'm worried. Why did you lead her on? Do you know how incredibly fucked up that is?"Dolly said. "She's just a little girl! What if she ends up hurting yourself because of you? Listen, I don't want you doing this again. I'm sorry I'm getting so angry, but...." I had touched one of Dolly's memories. A very bad one... I didn't want to, but I looked at her deeply, grabbing her hands to listen to her. Penance pays. Always remember that. "When I was around Felicity's age, I met a guy like you."A tear fell from her pretty eyes."He was handsome, nice, and I actually thought he liked me....But then me met this whore bag and I started to cut myself becuase I didn't think I was pretty." I rolled up her sleeves. Her right arm had little lines; her left was clean. The scars made a "5" looking thing, and then I saw she had cut in numbers on her arms as well as sad faces and chicken scratch looking lines that probably meant something when they were still new. She was crying, and the small tears fell from her cheeks that made me want to kiss her, becuase I felt so awful. I brought up her left arm, tracing her scars with my finger. I kissed her hand and raised it up to my cheek, whispering "I'm sorry". She said it back to me too, like an echo, and since we were too full of emotion we headed out of the diner, not touching our food. Then, I realized that was the first time I had ever heard Dolly say a cuss word. When we were sitting silently back at her house, I had asked her about it. That's when she had opened up to me for the first time about her past. I didn't really know much about her past until she had told me. When Dolly was a little girl, her biological parents were two married rockstars who loved to drink, party, and ovbiously not pay attention to her. Dolly was raised mostly by herself and a drug addict hippie she was left with to babysit her. The lady, as she described, smelled like onions and alchahol. Her teeth were all yellow and she wore too much makeup it was like a thick paste of a mask glued ont her face, and her skin was saggy, wrinkled, and overly tanned. Her name was Mema. Mema had long hair that went down to her giant wrinkly belly Mema claimed was "so sexy and (would) soon be a new fashion trend for all women". Dolly had grown up a sad child who had a love for the color black and sad music. The cute boy she had met was named Cole and after the first three months of dating his girlfriend he died of an S.T.D. Many of Dolly's supposed "friends" were very "goth", and when she told her friends, they told her how to cut herself.... +TO BE EDITED+ Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress